Forum:2013-11-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . More of a general question but do we have an irc for the gg wikia? The #girlgenius on irc.nightstar.net is more or less empty. Just thought that it could be fun to have a more direct communication method. Agge.se (talk) 11:08, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- It's all about the skull-patterned socks. I can't believe the doesn't have them. Tarvek (talk) 17:17, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Bang is one twisted sister! D'ya think that pain is foreplay for her? D'ya think killin' Tweedle will make her have a beeg whoopee? Just think, she can get extra mileage out of her sins just by packing his head in a jar so that she can pick on him about how she killed his arrogant ass. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:08, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Well, Gil may have changed, but that's the same old Bang we know and ... hide from. - SpareParts (talk) 22:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) : ;b -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:50, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Whatever happened to vole? Not sure if he is still stuck in mechanicsburg or if he got out and if Gil can beat up a jaeger, he can certainly beat up those sparkhounds. -- 03:43, November 19, 2013 (UTC) It's interesting that Bang is around at all. I mean, as a character she's great and should be in every scene, but as a barely-reformed Pirate Queen whose deal was with the Baron it's odd that she is working with Gil on the side of Order, rather than from taking Europa's collapse as an excuse to run amok. johnwillo (talk) 19:25, November 19, 2013 (UTC) *From the books and from her breakdown when the Baron was thought dead when the hospital blew up, it seems she has really come to identify herself with the Empire so long as she still gets to cause gratuitous violence, and in this present era I bet Gil has no shortage of enemies he wants to be afraid of him. Plus it all depends how much Gil, Bang, and Boris remain in the know, even Bang would be worried about the Other and the Wasps. *From the Secret Blueprints" and the first novel, Bang's deal was Klaus would provide any information about who wiped out her pirate crew and lair (Zeetha, Klaus' Daughter and Gil's sister). She is probably holding Gil to the deal. And did you say "on the side of the Order"? Isn't Tweedle the Order's Storm King? AndyAB99 (talk) 00:12, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :*He said "order" as in "law and order", not "The Order". Gil, for better or worse, represents what's left of the only government that ever managed to impose real societal order to Greater Europa (or a good-sized chunk of it, anyway). It is odd that Bang would stay allied with him, especially in light of the events on Castle Wulfenbach shortly before Vole, Tarvek, and Othar left so precipitously. The story of how she stayed with him will be interesting to hear. My guess is that Gil's "I'm a pirate" speech and its justification are drawn heavily from Bang's background. She may raid all over Europa, but she chooses to live within the Baron's Peace because compared to the other major governments in Europa, his is almost sane.Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 05:13, November 20, 2013 (UTC) :**My mistake on the missing prepositon. Just like his father, Gil is not strictly a "Lawful" character who only employs "Lawful" methods and only uses "Lawful" minions. Just because Bang is "Chaotic", doesn't mean she can't contol herself as long as she is given occasion to suppress Gil's opponents as she pleases when he decides all else has failed. And he has ample opposition right now. She has employment and "legal" protection as Gil's enforcer. As a pirate, operating independently, she would not have Gil's firepower to back her up. As a added note here, Klaus, Gil, Agatha, and even Tarvek have shown themselves to be morally gray. There are no pure "white hats" (Othar thinks he is, but...), only a few pure "black hats" - Lucrezia and Zola for starters. AndyAB99 (talk) 22:15, November 20, 2013 (UTC) ::The KoJ is broken up into so many confusing and confused factions that it is difficult to say where Tweedle fits into the picture. One thing is for certain; he fully intends to claim The Lightning Throne for himself. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 00:24, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Note: and . I think it is safe to say that Bangs relation to the Baron was more then subordinate and employer and the relationship she have to Gil is more on the level of good friend then enything else even if she are crazy and they probably often have different opinions on what have to be done (Might be less often now that he have rebellions to put down). Agge.se (talk) 10:39, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Don't forget that: #Bang cannot be wasped. We don't know if Gil ever took Tarvek's formula. #She's known Gil for quite a while and seems to care for him in her own special psychotic way. #The Baron's still there, just not moving. The original Richard Cranium (AFAIAC) (talk) 22:29, November 22, 2013 (UTC)